


Awfully Good Notes for an Awfully Good Idea

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: Merely just a collection of tweets between Keelywolfe, Emilevik, and I on a possible Undertale fic idea where, in Keely's words, "a dark, horrible story where Fellgore invades the other Universes. Telling Underfell that those worlds are planning to attack them and yet, when they open the door and invade Undertale/Underswap, it's a massacre."Hoping to see if we can flesh it out and make something of it! :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Awfully Good Notes for an Awfully Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Merely just a collection of tweets between Keelywolfe, Emilevik, and I on a possible Undertale fic idea where, in Keely's words, "a dark, horrible story where Fellgore invades the other Universes. Telling Underfell that those worlds are planning to attack them and yet, when they open the door and invade Undertale/Underswap, it's a massacre."
> 
> Hoping to see if we can flesh it out and make something of it! :D

Keelywolfe:

So why did I just spend an hour outlining a dark, horrible story where Fellgore invades the other Universes. Telling Underfell that those worlds are planning to attack them and yet, when they open the door and invade Undertale/Underswap, it's a massacre. 

I can really see how horrified Edge would be, one of the first out the door and ready to battle against the horrors Fellgore filled their minds with. Instead, it's a world of LV-less innocents.

He can't stop it, watching as those innocents are cut down. 

There's nothing he can do except grab Red. The two of them desert, escaping into Snowdin woods. Maybe he saw Sans and Papyrus disappear, too, tracks them down so they can join forces.

If he can get Sans to believe him.

Edge knows that Underswap is next and they need to come up with a plan before that happens. They can't save this world, but maybe they can save the next.

My spicyhoney predilection demands Edge meet Rus before Underswap gets invaded, so perhaps they were in Undertale when Underfell invaded. Might even be trapped there if the machine was destroyed so the enemy couldn’t get it.

Their first sight of each other over a battlefield.

Katie Scruff:

Well that’ll be in line with Stretch’s initial thought of him that he’s evil scum. Twist the knife a bit and have Edge be the one that shields Blue from an attack. A sans is a sans and a Papyrus will always strive to keep them safe. Hard to dust someone after saving a bro.

Keelywolfe: 

YESSSSSSSSS! Oh, yes, yes, yes, that'd go a long way towards proving he's at least a little trustworthy. Papyrus and Blue would take to them quickly, Sans and Rus, not so much, even after that any trust is grudging. But it's a start.

Katie Scruff:

I feel like there would be some hesitation with Papyrus. He’s not oblivious to the war around them, and even with Blue being saved by Edge, there is hesitation. So much that he’s wary and possibly palming an attack behind his brother during their tense conversations.

Keelywolfe:

As serious as it is, I can see this like when Zuko joins Aang's gang.

Edge and Red all, "Sup! Um, yeah, sorry about the whole invading thing, not exactly what we were expecting. Sooooo, you guys need some help with the rebellion stuff?"

Meanwhile, everyone is all: 😡😡😡

Katie Scruff:

Literally Edge after saving Blue: “I THINK I DID OK.[EXPLOSIONS IN THE DISTANCE]”

Ooh, here’s an interesting thought: what if Papyrus and Blue gain a bit of LV? No more than 1 or 2, but it’s devastating. Sans and Stretch, they’ve gone thru resets and know the feeling of taking a life, but those two have never done so. Edge and Red then have to help thru that

Keelywolfe:

Ooooh, that would be heartbreaking. Especially if, say, Blue is getting very attached to Edge. Maybe even a bit of a crush, which would piss Stretch off to no end, for several reasons, a few of which he refuses to acknowledge.

Emilevik:

Oh oh the drama. And edge just being oblivious but also so obviously smitten with stretch. Gah so good

Keelywolfe:

I could see Edge being deeply uncomfortable with Blue's hero worship, especially since he sees how much it annoys Stretch. Blue wants someone to swoon over, but he's not a hero, not to his mind. Just because he didn't participate in the massacre doesn't mean he wasn't a soldier.

Emilevik:

Gah edge guilt over his involvement with the invasion would be heartbreakingly good.

Keelywolfe:

Even knowing that his intention was defending his own world, he would still hate that he trusted Fellgore, believed him. 

I picture that once the bloodlust died down, a few other Fell monsters would be horrified, too. But would their LV still be low enough for them to handle?

Katie Scruff:

Would that mean that the Swap bros, the Fell bros, and what's left of the Fell monsters would be stuck in Taleverse if they were able to stop the universe jumping? God, that recovery would just so horribly angsty and I don't think many Fellverse monsters would survive. 😩

Keelywolfe:

Fellgore has his own way to go between worlds from Alphys modifying their machine. There's an open link between Undertale and Underfell, his real goal was to get the resources Undertale has. Anyone not killed in the first attack was enslaved, so who survived at all is a question.

Katie Scruff: 

Oooh, just the thought of 1 or more of the 3 groups of brothers having to go into Underfell to face off with FellAssgore and disable the machine sounds intense. If they all had LV Of some sort, it would make for an interesting take that LV doesn’t define if someone is bad or not

Keelywolfe: 

Oh, man. Some of them need to face down Asgore, knowing IF they win, they'll get horrifying LV, while another group shuts down the Machine & stops Alphys. That group runs into Felldyne and find out that she's been a double agent. She's the one who helped UT Undyne escape slavery.

Katie Scruff: Two judges and two “guards” going up against Fellgore. One Fell has to be there of some sort.

Keelywolfe:

Red, Sans, Papyrus, and Blue go after Asgore. The argument that Sans has with Papyrus to try and order him not to come ends with Sans on his knees weeping while Papyrus holds him, but Papyrus won't stand back while people are suffering. 

In the end, Sans agrees its the only way.

Katie Scruff:

Papyrus isn’t rude, but he isn’t soft spoken. He hugs his brother and tells him this is what he was meant for as a royal guardsman. He would not fail in his duties to protect, BUT he swore he would return to him, the ever great Papyrus. 🧡 AUGH, MY HEART.

Keelywolfe:

That leaves Rus and Edge to go after the machine. Edge knew Felldyne is on their side, but didn't dare tell anyone, not even Rus, and Rus almost takes her head off when they first meet. 

Great first impression, that. Felldyne would appreciate that Edge found himself a tough one.

Katie Scruff: 

Stretch throws a punch out of reaction and Fell!Dyne simply holds his fist and lifts him, grinning at him. Eventually Edge asks she put him down so they can get down to business. Stretch is outraged at her, but grumbles on

Keelywolfe:

Before that, Stretch lashes out with a nasty bone attack. He’s a distance fighter & it’s only when she pins him that he’s desperate enough for a punch. For one second he thinks he’s dead, they’re dead, he failed Edge. Then she laughs and Edge steps in. Edge’s gonna pay for that.

Oooh, ohh, what if they fail, and not everyone makes it out alive. I won’t speculate on who doesn’t make it, but Sans does and he thinks they only have one chance left. It’s insanely risky, but they need to find an anomaly. One that has the ability to reset.

Katie Scruff:

That's horrible! I love it only for the small chance that it could be undone, not completely because where's the fun in a total reset? But maybe there was a chance that was missed and if a reset is done back to that point, at the very least all the survivors could be left (1/?)

What if they all thought Fell!Frisk was dead...but they aren't. They've been hidden with Flowey and Toriel somewhere in the wrath. Their Frisk doesn't have as much determination, so a total reset is out of the question. But, they agree to toss sans and whomever left as far (2/?)

...back as they can. Once there, they find whatever chance was missed, take it, and blitz Assgore right on out. The danger is over, everyone is not ok in some fashion or another...but they survive. Does everyone go back to their universe and destroy the machine? (3/?)

  
  
  


Keelywolfe:

Maybe back to the point before they face Fellgore. Could be he set a trap for them and caught them off guard the first time. Now they can be prepared for it and it’s a fairer fight.

Katie Scruff:

Or do they all find someway to stick together, now that they've gone thru so much, the very idea of being apart is simply out of the question? I'm all for a semi happy ending with all the brothers and the survivors of their worlds trying to make the best of it (4/end)

Keelywolfe:

The argument could be made that they need to work together. Two worlds are nearly decimated, they’ll need to work together to rebuild. Underswap offers assistance now that the Swap bros can get back. 

Maybe Edge expects Rus to go home now, after all, it isn’t his world. ½

Rus would be pissed, man. Does Edge really think he did all this shit just to get home??? That he only said he loved Edge because they might die and now that they didn’t, he’s out?

Pal, you’re stuck with him now, get used to it! 2/2

*insert cleverly written and satisfying ending here* 


End file.
